Magic and Powersuits Just Don't Mix
by Palistus
Summary: Reuploaded from a longgg time ago! This is a Samus/Zelda, where I guess Samus treats Zelda coldly, then gets beaten by her and shows her respect. Then they go to the dance. Don't judge me, I wrote this when I was like 12 (Lonnnggggggggggg time ago). Femslash, waff.


**A/N: Okay so I found this story in an abandoned email address of mine from many years back, and decided to reupload this. It has a lot of problems, but I don't want to edit it and make it seem like one of my modern works, so just know that according to my 12 year old self, this is good. Everything beyond this point is untouched, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't like disclaimers… They are mean to me… I have to type them out too much! To make disclaimers not win against me I shall say I don't own this… But if I ever write a book my disclaimer shall be reversed… Mark my words that I WILL write a fanfic about my own book when I write it.**

Chapter 1

"And the winner isssss; Samus!" The loud obnoxious voice blared from seemingly nowhere. To tell you the truth she kind of enjoyed the speaker guy saying her name so much; she earned it. Unfortunately these contestants were way to easy… Pichu, Peach, and Jigglypuff? Weaklings... 'At least next I have a match with Captain Falcon and Bowser… And Zelda, but she looks pretty weak.'

Speaking of the devil, the girl came around the corner in the hall just as she thought that. "Hello Zelda, ready for the match?" Samus said coldly.

"Yea! I can't wait!" the girl replied with no notice of Samus' coldness. "You seem strong, I wish I could be as good as you…" Zelda complimented.

"Heh, I guess traveling space and killing things does that to you… At the cost of your humanity…" Samus said the last part quietly, but apparently Zelda heard it anyways.

"Samus! You are still human, they wouldn't let you in this place if you weren't… Though I guess they let Ganondorf in. but I doubt you're anything like him!" Zelda said in a confident tone.

"You don't even know me…" Samus said coldly and walked off, making Zelda sigh.

"Can I?" Zelda called after the retreating figure lightly, making her pause.

"Why would you want to know a sub-human freak like me?" Samus called sadly.

"Because you amaze me! You're strong, tactical, smart, everything about you is good! I just want to follow in your footsteps… You are the best image of success of women I know, not that it matters that you're a woman." She was blushing now.

"I thank you for your admiration and compliments, but none of them are true… Not the real me… I'm just some sad bounty hunter living on coldness- wait… Why am I even talking to you about this? You don't know me. You'd like to keep it that way" Samus replied and walked off.

"Well… That went over well…" Zelda muttered and walked to her room in the arena's quarters.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Next match, Samus, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Bowser! Contestants report to the arena!" The loud voice boomed out across the rooms

"Ugh. This isn't going to go well…" Zelda murmured, getting out of bed.

"Yea! This is gonna be FALCON AWESOME!" Captain Falcon shouted and sprang out of bed.

"wha! Princess Peach come back to bed… Wait… Where am I? Oh #&* The match! I hate this arena… Why can't we just have all the food with no matches…" Bowser grumbled and lazily got dressed in his shell.

"Time to kick ass." Was all Samus said as she walked to the arena, already dressed.

"Match starts in 5…4…3…2…1… START!" The loud voice announced which made the contestants plunge into action. Bowser let out a huge roar of fire to be blocked by Samus' shield and countered with a energy blast.

"I see this won't be easy…" Bowser mumbled and swiped his claws at Samus after getting a shock from the blast.

"Silence, you aren't worth my time." And Samus delivered a round-house kick to his chest, making him fly out of the arena.

"Bowser defeated!" The announcer said referencing Bowser.

Meanwhile Zelda and Captain Falcon were squaring off. "FALCON PUNCH!"

"Not this time birdy!" Zelda started to glow after hitting some thing randomly in the air. "EAT MY TRI-FORCE!" She screamed and everything got dark. She put her hands to Captain Falcon and a bright yellow tri-force appeared, making him go flying.

"FALCON CRY!" Screamed Captain Falcon as he flew.

"Captain Falcon defeated!" The loud voice announced again.

Zelda's heart sank as she saw who she was against. "I give up…" She muttered silently and sat down. In anger she chucked a round thing at the ground harshly and closed her eyes miserably.

A few seconds later the voice rang out "Samus defeated! Winner iiissssss; Zelda!"

At this the girl opened her eyes and screamed "WHAT!?" in disbelief. She saw the bee drills still flying around happily at her victory and a discarded poke-ball at her feet. Along… With a bleeding Samus limping back to her room sadly.

X.X.X.X.X

"Samus…" Zelda said as she knocked at the older woman's door.

"Come in." A voice rang out in defeat. "Well you bested me, good job." Samus sighed in depression.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" She stared but was interrupted

"No! Don't apologize, no need to apologize for beating someone. I deserve it for being so cold to you yesterday. I'm sorry for that by the way, something… Happened. I wasn't in the best of moods. Me and my girlfriend are going through hard times…

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" 'She's into girls too?'"Are you going with her to the dance?" For some reason she felt a throbbing in her chest at this question. 'Why do I care about this answer?'

"No… She's not going for some reason. I need someone to go with." At this she blushed. "Would you… Mind coming with me to the dance?" 'Why did I say I was dating someone… That sounded stupid now. I shouldn't have said anything.' Samus thought weirdly.

"Uh, are you sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind?"

"No need for her to know."

"Well I'm unsure about this, but okay. I'll go." As she agreed to this a sense of warmth enveloped her… Mentally… And literally. 'Is she hugging me?' Zelda experienced quite a bit of joy at this notion.

"Thank you. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay… Zelda" She decided to be brave. "Do you… Like me? _Like _like me?" Samus asked randomly with a red face.

"Uhhh..." the princess started to blush. "Maybe... Yes..."

"Really?" The cold warrior let out a smile at this news. "Zelda... I lied. I'm not with anyone currently... Would you..." She bit her lip nervously.

"Yes!" Was all the princess said before latching onto Samus in a loving hug.

"Well... What should we do now?" The futuristic warrior asked.

"Hmm we could train against the target dummies or practice sprints!" Zelda said with a smirk on her face, also noticing her love's face drop slightly. "Orrr... We could go to bed... I'm not that tired though" she was fully blown grinning now "So we'd have to find somethig to do with eachother in bed... Somethig with minimal clothing..." At these words Samus's face turned into a smile.

"Now we're talking!" And the two women walked hand in hand to the sleeping quarters.

X-x-X-x-X (Tomorrow, right before the dance.)

"I can't wait for this dance to start! I'm so excite!" Zelda rambled on to Samus, who surprisingly didnt look bored. "I wonder what type of music there will be..." At that moment though the doors opened for all the people waiting outside, and unceremoniously they all rushed inside at once. "Let's get on the dance floor!" The Princess states as a slow song blared out on the speakers.

"Okay..." Samus replied. "Zelda... I need you to know that I don't know how to dance..."Her cheeks were tinted pink in a light blush.

"I figured, it doesn't matter. The motions come naturaly for ost songs, but for thisyou just put this hand here" She places Samus's hand on her lower back "and this hand here" she continued to pacde the remaining hand on her right shoulder. "And sway to the music like this" Now she was moving her body to he music like a normal slow song; slowly.

"This... This really isnt that bad!" Samus exclaimed after a while.

"You're getting the hang of it! Let me just fix one thing..." She said and placed Samus's hand on her waist a bit lower, so that it was groping her behind. "There" She smiled and blushed softly at her forwardness.

"Much better" The beautiful space warrior said with a smirk.

"Yea..." The young princess leaned up and gave Samus a light kiss. A few catcalls rang out but they were ignored. The rest of the night was perfect, everything worked out well. But leaving... "Samus... I love you so much, you are the only one for me." Zelda clangto Samus's figure in a long hug. Everything previously had been well, but leaving, knowing they would share a bed and wake up to eachother, that was great. Just a week or so ago, if somebody had told Zelda or Samus thy would be with their partner that they were with that night, they would have laughed. After all; Magic and powersuits just don't mix... Or do they?

A/N: This is a one shot and shall always remain a one-shot. No continuations for this one! Please review, I want to know peoples' opinion on this because I think it was terrible -_-.


End file.
